Coming Home (The Lost Boys - 1987)
by Ravensoul93
Summary: Kimberly moves to the town of Santa Carla together with her aunt Lucy and her two cousins Michael and Sam. Maybe she will be able to get a shot at starting a new life, like she had hoped for so long now. Even if she is greatfull to her aunt taking her in, she still feels kind of lost and seems to belong nowhere. Up until now... (translated version of 'Zuhause')
1. Chapter 1

I leaned my back against the railing of the boardwalk and let my head fall back. I enjoyed the light breeze with eyes closed and let all the different smells and noises sink in. So this was it. Santa Carla – my new home. Actually the third one in two years. Maybe this could be the fresh start I so desperately needed.

I opened my eyes and concentrated on the hustle and bustle in front of me, I didn't want to think about the reasons for being here. I noticed the way some people looked at me. I couldn't care less. I always stood out a bit with my bright red dyed and curly hair. At least during the day and when there were only a few young people.

"Kimberley! Get moving." I turned towards the female voice.

I'm coming aunt Lucy." I slowly strolled towards the short haired woman. Besides her my two cousins grinned stupidly. Michael and Sam knew perfectly well how much I hated it to be called by my full name.

"I will be looking for work. I'd be glad if Michael and Kimberly would do the same. And don't let Sam out of your sight…"

"Mom! I don't need a babysitter. I can take care of myself. On top this is so embarrassing in the middle of the day." Sam complained.

"What about I take off with him and you can go looking for jobs with Kim? And later we meet up at the video shop." Michael tried to intervene. Giving up Lucy agreed and hooked her arm around mine, which prevented that she saw me sticking out my tongue towards the boys.

Slowly the sun was beginning to set and the boardwalk seemed to come to life more and more. Up until now we didn't get lucky finding someone who was hiring. Of course we strolled through a couple of stores and I was planning on returning to the record store later on. The boys were still running around somewhere when we reached the video shop.

"Hey, take a look aunt Lucy." I pointed towards a small 'Help wanted' request in the window.

"Let's give it a shot." She smiled at me and pulled me into the shop. My aunt walked towards the cashier to ask about the announcement.

"That's just great, darling. Good evening my name is Max. I own this shop." A middle aged man addressed Lucy. He just looked as if this store belonged to him, I thought. Somewhat too smooth and kind of way too much on point.

The conversation would take some more time, so I looked around the shop. The movie collection wasn't especially to my liking, even if there were a few horror movies that I liked. My gaze drifted towards a corner in which a rack with music magazines, some records and CDs.

Intrigued I strolled towards the rack. I didn't bother to look up, when I heard the doorbell and skimmed through the current edition of the Rolling Stone Magazine.

"I told you I don't want to see you again. Get out boys!" Now I looked up from behind the rack. The owner, Max, hat paused his conversation with my aunt and was arguing with a bleached blond boy. Behind him were standing three more boys, all smirking, seemingly some kind of gang. All four the living image of a bad boy.

Lucy turned towards me. Oh please don't do it, I prayed.

"You're coming Kimberley?"

She did it! I bit my lip and was confident that my face had the same colour as my hair as I darted towards the exit.

I could feel their eyes on me and could hear a low whistle behind me. Then I was outside, the feeling of being watched immediately faded.

We walked a few meters towards a china restaurant, where my cousins were waiting and waving. Perfect timing, I was starting to feel hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on mom! It isn't even that late yet. I want to go to the comic book store. I bet Kim would love it there." Sam tried to convince aunt Lucy to let us stay a while longer. The comic book store sounded like fun and I wanted to go to the record store and take a look around.

"Fine. But don't you dare come home that late. If anything happens to those to I will hold you responsible Michael."

"Sure mom…", he replied.

"I see you back home. Have fun." Upon saying that she left for the parking lot.

After she had left us I decided to head to the record store on my own. The boys wanted to go down to the beach, see if there was something going on. While walking along the boardwalk I came upon an information sign. I gave it a quick look, the normal searching-for-xy announcements and announcements for upcoming events as well as some tourist information. Standing next to me a woman put something to the board.

– We are looking for our daughter! Please help us find her –

A cold shiver ran down my spine when I saw how many people were searching for someone. I started walking again.

I instantly felt at home upon entering the small shop. Music was playing at a decent volume, light cigarettes' smoke was just slightly shadowing everything and every inch was covered with CDs, records and all sorts of equipment.

I strolled through the rows of shelves and soon I was skimming through some records. I cringed. As much as I liked Michael Jackson his place was not in the Classic Rock Section. The organization of the Punk Section was a mess as well. I almost laughed out loud when I realized I had started to get some order into the chaos.

"You sure know what you're doing." I let a short shriek escape my lips. I didn't notice the young man with the short black hair and the pierced eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Name's Tom, I own this shop. You are new, aren't you?" I looked at him for a few seconds still a bit taken off guard. When his words finally made sense I took his offered hand.

"Yeah, I'm Kim. Is it that obvious?" He grinned and winked at me mischievously.

"Let's just say I would definitely remember you. And not only because of the hair. You seem to know a bit about music the way you're reorganizing. Since you are new you might be looking for a job. What do you think about working here? I mean… ahem…" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Now that you mention it I really could use a job. And you're serious and that is not only you making a move?" He put his hand over his heart as if seriously wounded and I couldn't help laughing.

"Wow, that did hurt. And I always thought I was irresistible. Let's be serious. I really need someone for the late shift, someone who know a bit about music and is not only here to look good like Janine back at the counter." He pointed towards a bleach blond girl that was chewing on her bubble gum and painting her nails in a bored manner. I got what he meant.

"That would be great. After moving here we really could use the extra money."

"Perfect. I'll write down my number for you… and then… I'd say you drop by around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Then we can show you how things are done around here and you can get used to the shop and the customers." He smiled and gave me the piece of paper.

"Great. Then I will see you tomorrow Tom." I was happy and smiled at him.

"Hey buddy, what can I do for you?" Tom turned towards somebody who was standing behind me.

"Actually nothing. I was just going to pick up my cousin if she is done here." I turned towards Michael and held up the piece of paper to him.

"Yes. Even if I wasn't really looking for it here, it seems I will be working here starting tomorrow." My cousin nodded and after we left I looped my arm around his. On the way out I felt like someone was watching me, but when I couldn't see anybody standing out I just shrugged it off.

"Where did Sam disappear to?" I asked after a couple of minutes back on the boardwalk.

"He grew roots at the comic shop." Michael joked. "I told him I would be looking for you and we will then pick him up. I think we should leave soon, I am getting tired."

I nodded and had to yawn. Maybe he was right. Moving here had been exhausting. And Santa Carlas' nightlife was something we could explore every other day.

Had I paid more attention in that moment I might have noticed the four boys on their motorbikes that were haunting me with their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I take your old car grandpa?" I shouted from the kitchen into the living room.

"If that ol' thing is still runnin', sure. That piece of metal is standin' their catchin' dust since they tried takin' my drivin' license the first time. Ha!" He replied in his typical slow manner and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. Until know he had been successful in not getting his driving license taken from him. He wasn't done with ten times drunk driving… his comment on the matter.

"You need me to come with you and take a look, Kim? If the thing was under covers the whole time it should still be running."

"I think I can determine if it is running or not on my own, Michael." I threw the kitchen towel at him and made my way over to the barn where grandpas' old truck was standing.

Oh please let it still be running! I prayed. Of course the truck was not under covers. I didn't need to try if it was running. Not without a motor.

"Is it still running?" I threw the door shut and walked back to the kitchen still grumbling.

"Somebody has to drive me down to the boardwalk. The damned truck has no motor and something died on the passenger seat…" Grandpa seemed to be shrinking in his armchair.

"I can take you. I'm meeting with Max, we need to talk about my time schedule. I can't leave you kids with grandpa or you will be living of canned beans and bacon only."

"Did it do me any harm? I'm still alive an' kickin'!", came the answer from the living room.

"Thank you aunt Lucy. I'll change quickly."

"If you give me a call as soon as you know when your shift ends I can pick you up." I looked at her.

"No, that won't be necessary. Michael's picking me up, there is a concert down at the beach and we had planned on going there." I replied.

"And when exactly were you going to tell me about this, young man?" she looked at him disapprovingly. I didn't catch the rest of the discussion.

I went straight to my room and opened my dresser. I had already laid out what I wanted to wear even if I was sure aunt Lucy wouldn't approve of this. After short five minutes I refreshed my eyeliner and then I was ready.

I took a last look into my mirror and decided I was good to go. A short black leather skirt over fishnet thighs and a loose tank top showing the band logo of HIM. I left my hair open, there was no point in trying to tame it anyways. I quickly put on my NewRocks and slid into my short leather jacket.

"Kimberley! Are you sure you have nothing else to wear? What about that cute yellow summer dress I gave you?" I knew it.

"Mom, it is a rock concert. Leave her alone, everything important is covered and I will keep her save, promised." She wasn't really convinced but there was too little time for discussions.

"Fine. You get in the car. And the two of us will have a chat once I'm back home." She pointed her finger at my older cousin in warning of what was to come.

I reached the record shop in time, the door was already open but the inside was still dark. Hesitating I entered.

"Tom? Are you there?"

I heard something clattering in the back of the shop followed by some curses. A curtain, I had assumed it was a tapestry, was pulled aside and my boss walked out into the selling room.

"Sorry Kim, I had to unpack some bo…" he just stared at me for quite some time. His gaze travelled down on my body and finally reached back up to my face.

"Boxes! I had some boxes back there that still needed unpacking." Apparently he got a hold of himself and motioned for me to follow him into the back.

"So as you can see this is my office aka the storage room. You can just leave your personal stuff back here. The mornings are usually calm, so we make our orders or unpack the new stuff. Around noon it tends to get a bit more packed but in the evening it gets really crowded when all the kids come into here. That basically means we got a few hours where I can show you how the cash register and everything else around here works."

"Okay. I think I should get the hang of it soon." He grinned wide at me.

"Sure thing, you seem to be pretty smart, girl. If it works out the way it looks like now, I'll kick out Janine sooner than later. She is more work than she gets done and honestly she only flirts with the boys coming in here."

As he had told me the early morning was easy business. Tom was a patient boss and explained everything to me in detail. Around noon I had mastered the cash register.

"Hey Kim, can you manage on your own for a while? I have to pick up some car pieces at the workshop and would have to leave you alone for about an hour."

"Sure. If it gets more crowded the customers will have to show some patience." I smiled at him reassuringly.

"If anything comes up while I'm gone, you can always go next door to the pizzeria and ask for Joe to help. If someone causes a scene or just anything goes wrong, you make sure to go Joe. All right. I'll try to be back soon." With that he ran through the door.

Slowly darkness was falling outside and inside it got more crowded, but nothing I couldn't handle myself. When the area started to clear out I went into the storage room. The new record by Guns'n'Roses was almost sold out by now, what was not surprising to me because the album was great.

I opened up one of the boxes and took it with me to the salesroom. I put the records straight from the box into the shelf with the new releases.

"Hey, hey. Look what Tom got working here now." I closed my eyes for a second and prayed for the guy behind me to just leave me alone if I ignored him.

"Yeah. Just look at that ass! If the front is just half as good as that look…" I could now hear a second male voice.

I turned around giving my brightest fake smile. Sometimes going straight forward was the best defence. In front of me were standing three guys. From the looks of it all of them surfers, at least this was the only explanation I had for the short cargo shorts and tousled hair.

"Can I help you boys?" I forced myself to be polite, despite their suggestive looks. It was my first day of work and I didn't want to screw up already.

"Since you asked… You could bend over for us again, sugar." The one I made out to be the leader took a step towards me and tried to get a hold on my arm. I retreated until my back hit the shelf behind me. All three of them started grinning.

"Kirk, Oscar, Dave! Get lost! Do I have to throw the three of you out?" Relieved I let my shoulders drop. Tom had just returned from his errand. The surfer boys looked at him and left with a shrug of their shoulders.

"You're okay?" Tom looked at me with concern.

"Yes it's okay. I just didn't expect something like this to happen. I know situations like that from when I was a waitress."

"You don't need to take shit like that from anyone here, Kim. Those three know pretty damned well that they should leave my employees alone." I tried to persuade him that it was alright, that nothing happened. Actually I tried to persuade him as much as myself, that everything was okay.

The rest of the shift passed by without further disturbances. Around ten pm Michael came into the store. Tom hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" he asked me.

"No, my cousin is here to pick me up. We were going to go down to the beach." Tom looked up from behind the counter.

"Hey Michael. Have fun you two. I'll close up on my own, you can leave early if you would like to." I grinned at him thankfully and went into the back to pick up my leather jacket.

"See you tomorrow, Tom!" I shouted at him while exiting the record store.


	4. Chapter 4

We followed the boardwalk to the nearest staircase leading down onto the sand. It wasn't far from here to the enormous stage in front of which mostly people our age had gathered and were packed up the stairs to the boardwalk.

"Up there is still some space. Come on." Michael took my hand and pulled me with him to the unoccupied piece of and in front of the staircase.

I liked the band on the stage. They were playing a good mix of various rock songs. Everyone around us was either dancing or singing along. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be taken over by the music and just danced away. I missed this feeling. We didn't do something like this for too long.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" I pinched Michaels' side when I finally took a break from dancing around. He craned his neck, trying to see something on the stairs behind us.

"Nothing. Just some girl…" I giggled which rewarded me with an acidified look from my cousin.

"Get your ass over there and talk to her. Or what are you afraid of?" He wanted to give me an answer when a little boy rushed between us. I don't even know why I instantly grabbed him, but in the same instance I heard someone scream.

"Stop right there Laddie!" A girl with big eyes and dark curls came running our way. Michael was getting anxious next to me so I guessed that was the girl he was looking at.

"Laddie! You cannot just take of like that. What if I hadn't found you again or even worse something had happened to you?" The boy was still standing next to me and looked to the ground with a guilty expression.

"What were you thinking? Look at me when I am talking to you." She went down on her knees in front of him but instead of looking at her he threw his arms around my leg and buried his face against my hip. I was kind of shaken, normally a child shouldn't do something so familiar upon meeting a stranger.

"At least nothing happened." I gently laid my hand on his brown mass of hairs and looked comforting at the girl. She got up and slowly relaxed.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into my little brother…"

"Again at least nothing happened. I am Michael by the way." Finally my cousin had come out of his trancelike state. The girl smiled at him.

"I am Star. And this is my little brother Laddie." She introduced the two of them.

The little one tugged on my skirt trying to get my attention. So I crouched down beside him.

"And who are you?" he asked with his light child voice and looked at me with big brown eyes.

"I am Kimberley. But my friends are allowed to call me Kim." He cocked his head and seemed to be thinking about something. Apparently coming to a conclusion a bright smile lit up his face. He reached for me with his little hand.

"My name is Laddie. I am eight years old." I melted on the spot, he was just so cute. I did him the cutesy and shook his hand in return. When I wanted to let go he kept his grip on my hand and looked up to his sister.

"Can Kim come home with us?" Star changed her attention from Michael towards us. She seemed to have trouble finding an answer to that.

"Look Laddie. It is already pretty late and I am sure you're already past your bedtime. But what do you think about coming to the record store with your sister tomorrow? I am sure I saw some patches which would look great on your jacket."

He thought about that for a minute and looked back up at his sister, who apparently would have rather continued her conversation with my cousin.

"Can I go to the carousel and have some ice cream?"

"I don't think we have time left for that. Kim is right, it is already getting late…" Laddie made a face upon those words and wanted to say something in return.

"I have an idea. If your sister agrees, I could walk you to the carousel. Because I'd love to have some ice cream as well. Then Star and my cousin can stay a bit longer and talk some more."

It seemed like my proposal was exactly what Star and Michael had waited for. Even if she hesitated for a second before agreeing. She made clear to him that they wouldn't stay much longer than another hour. We had more room to move now because the concert was nearing its end.

"Come on Laddie, if we are fast we can maybe have more than one round with the carousel." In high spirits the little boy took my hand and almost pulled me with him. I waved at the others and promised to take good care of him.

* * *

The four were sitting on their motorcycles and watched the boardwalk. Most people avoided walking right past them for they had the reputation of being nothing but trouble.

Dwayne, the tallest of them, let down the little boy who always rode with him. He immediately ran towards the young woman riding with their leader David.

Paul and Marko, the younger ones, sat side by side and looked at the women passing by in a suggestive way.

And David… Annoyed he let the girl, Star, down from his bike. If he was completely honest the only reason for keeping her close was that the little one needed her and she made it easier to get peoples' trust.

"I'm heading down to the beach with Laddie. They are having a life band down on the stage again." Whatever she had hoped to get as a reaction, apparently she didn't get it.

"Yeah, whatever. Just make sure nothing happens to the little one." He didn't even bother to look at her but let his eyes wander over the boardwalk instead. He didn't know what he was looking for yet. He would know if he had found it.

Offended Star took the boys hand and started walking. Laddie turned around to his four brothers and waved at his tall and equally silent brother. Satisfied he turned around when Dwayne gave him a short and firm nod.

"You think he will show up today?" Paul looked at David questioning.

"I'm sure he will be here. And Star will bring him to us." David dismounted from his motorcycle and cast a glance at the three others.

"Stop rooting there. Let's see if our dinner is running around at the beach."

The four strolled in the same direction Laddie and Star had disappeared to, but they would stay in the background and just watch for the time being. Looking for their potential prey for today.

If the blond boy was here Star knew what her job was. He had caught Davids' interest at once. It was the same as with the other Lost Boys. He immediately knew he was one of them, well should be one of them.

"Damned! Can I just snatch that Asian chick over there now?" Marko was jumping around excitedly.

"Not yet! Use your damned brain for once, Marko!" Following Davids' words the young vampire with the blond curls received a smack on the back of his head by Dwayne.

A few feet away from them Star was dancing with their youngest. Every once in a while she let her eyes wander over the crowd.

Suddenly the boy just started running. Down the stairs and disappearing into the crowd of dancing people. Star looked for David with wide eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Get him! You are responsible!" Davids' eyes were cold and merciless when he looked back at her requesting. She didn't hesitate to follow his orders.

He and the three other boys watched interested where Laddie was off to.

"Damned. He was right again." Paul murmured as he spotted the guy with the wavy blond hair.

"That's why I lead." The older vampire growled.

"Hey! Isn't that the chick from the video shop?" Marko was exited and pointed towards the redhead who had just stopped Laddie. All eyes shifted to the girl next to their youngest brother. David licked his lips and couldn't help himself from letting out a dark chuckle.

"Yes, that's her. Just look at that. This evening seems to get more interesting by the minute. And the little one seems to like her…" Laddie, who normally was very shy, was standing in front of the redhead and grinned over his whole face. That was something new. It changed the plans David had originally for today. The guy with the wavy hair next to the girl was suddenly less important than five minutes ago.

"Wow, she is hot! Did you see how she can move those hips?" Especially Paul and Marko were fascinated with the girl. The four had noticed her yesterday, when she had practically fled Max' shop.

The bleached blond grinned at his brothers. He could see the same hunger in their eyes that he was feeling too.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched the boy smiling as he jumped up and down in front of the ice cream parlor, trying to get a look at what they were selling.

"Wait a second. Let me pick you up so that you can see it, little man." He looked at me with sparkling eyes liking what I just called him. Expectantly he reached out for me and I rested him on my hip.

"Well, tell me what might your favourite be?"

"Chocolate and strawberry!" he shouted happily and pointed at the huge containers full of ice cream. I couldn't help the smile appearing on my face.

"What a coincidence. Those are my favourites too." I told him. With big eyes he leaned forward to whisper into my ear.

"Do you think I can maybe have both?" Normally I have to choose one…"

I looked at him and pretended to think about his request. I would tell him yes no matter what, but he didn't need to know that. Conspiratorially I held out my pinkie to him.

"Okay. One ball of chocolate and one ball of strawberry. But you have to pinkie promise that this stays our little secret."

"Yippee!" he exclaimed and quickly put his hand over his mouth. With determination in his eyes he linked his pinkie with mine.

"Our secret." He whispered as conspiratorially as I did before.

"Thank you Kimmy!" Overjoyed he started inhaling his ice cream while we sat down on a bench near the carousel. I had to laugh at that and he gave me a confused look.

"Nobody called me Kimmy since my cousin Sam had been eight years old." I explained to him. I couldn't help myself and pushed my fingers through his soft mass of hair.

"But we are still taking a ride, are we?" Laddie pointed towards the carousel with pleading eyes.

"Of course we are. I promised. And what is once promised cannot be broken or taken back." I winked at him.

I waited in silence for him to finish his ice cream and watched the people around us.

'What is once promised cannot be broken or taken back.' I heard that so many years ago myself. The boy reminded me so much of the family I had lost. I wistfully thought back to the times I spend in children's homes.

"Why are you crying?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked down at Laddie. I quickly brushed over my cheeks with the back of my hand.

"It's nothing. You just remind me so much of somebody that I used to know." He cocked his head.

"Of whom?" I sighed and gave him a wistful smile.

"My little sister. There was only the two of us. We didn't have parents and grew up in the system. Since she is gone I was always alone…"

"So you got lost too." I flinched and looked into his small and very intelligent eyes.

"Why would you say that, Laddie?" I was shocked to hear the eight year old talk like that.

"Because I got lost too, my parents just left me. And then Star and my brothers found me." The way this little boy talked rendered me speechless, he wasn't talking like a little kid but rather like an adult.

"I'm done. I want to have my ride with the carousel now!" He jumped off the bench and reached out his hand towards me expectantly. I shook off my confusion and took a hold of him.

I paid for two tickets and Laddie was very excited when I lifted him onto one of the wooden horses.

"Hold on tight." I reminded him. He squealed happily when the carousel started turning. Smiling I held on to one of the bars holding up the rooftop, for there was no seat let for me to sit down. The music wavering up from the beach paired with the rides' music was kind of morbid.

"Hey! You are not supposed to be here without buying tickets!" On the opposite side of the carousel some commotion was rising but I ignored it and rather watched Laddie having a good time.

"Well, well. If it isn't the kitten from earlier." Suddenly there was an arm heavy on my shoulders and I froze when I recognized the voice.

"You're right Kirk. Maybe she has time to play now." Two of those three surfers from the record store were now cornering me. The bigger one was the one who had his arm flung around me. Both were reeking of booze and I felt like cold water was running down my spine.

I tried wiggling out of his arm and gestured for Laddie to keep quiet, afraid what they might do to him if they found out he was with me.

The arm on my shoulder was getting heavier instead and the second guy, apparently Kirk, put both of his hands on my waist. Panic coursed through my veins and I struggled in their grasp.

"Kimmy…" The big one behind me shifted his attention towards the boy on his wooden horse.

"Feeling brave huh, midget? You should be in bed."

"You stay away from him!" I snapped having the instant urge to protect Laddie no matter the cost.

"Huh. Now look at that little wildcat. What would your reward be for us to let your little friend go? I could think of a thing or two you could do for us." I fought back the urge to puke when his tongue glided over his lips and pulled me out of his friends grasp and into him.

"No!" I pushed against his chest as hard as I could and actually succeeded in getting free because in the same moment the carousel came to a stop. Uncertain I took a step backwards trying to get between the surfer boys and the little boy.

My back hit something had and solid. Somewhere behind me Laddie let out an high pitched squeal and I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"I would get out of here before this goes south." The bleached blond boy from the video shop had somehow appeared between the two guys in front of me, one elbow on each ones shoulder. His bright blue eyes were colder than ice.

Even if he was talking to the third surfer behind me his gaze was fixed on me.

"Don't worry Kimmy, those are my brothers!" Laddie exclaimed loudly. If that was supposed to reassure me it clearly didn't work. I was afraid of the situation going out of hand. And where the hell was the guy checking the tickets?


	6. Chapter 6

"How about you bike-bitches mind your own business? Take the midget and fuck off." I fidgeted when the surfer behind me put his arms around me.

The blond guy pushed the two left and right of him to the side where they each collided with one of the other bikers and ended up instantly in a headlock. Without hesitating the biker made his way over to us and stopped right in front of me. Because he was a bit taller I had to look up to actually look at him.

"How about you let go of the girl, buddy?" He starred at the guy behind me, his voice as icy as his eyes. I felt a slight shiver despite the warm evening.

"And if I don't?" What happened next was too fast for me to really understand.

The blond in front of me yanked me from the surfer. He somehow manoeuvred me around himself, so that I collided with somebodies' bare chest, the same second he grabbed the surfer by his throat.

I could make out long black hair and smelled leather and something I couldn't quite say what it was.

"Because you are lucky I'm not mopping the floor with you if you and your idiot friends don't get lost without another sound right now." I could hear his threat behind me. Even if his voice was calm and low, I was sure he would follow up to his words.

"We're leaving guys…" I could hear the surfer croak, apparently his throat still in the bikers' grasp. Carefully I cast a glance over my shoulder in time to see the surfer getting shoved towards his friends.

"Mind the stairs!" the shorter biker with the curly blond hair shouted after him.

When the three surfers gave me another suggestive look I instinctually reached for the leather jacket of the man in front of me, searching for some kind of security. I could feel him put his arm around me protectively while motioning I-see-you to the three surfers with his right hand before they finally took off for good.

I was still a little shaken when the tall biker manoeuvred me down from the carousel.

"Kimmy!" If it hadn't been for the dark haired man behind me, I would have tumbled to the ground as Laddie threw himself at me. I patted his head and closed my eyes for a second.

"I told you my brothers were here and you don't need to be afraid anymore." He grinned at me.

"Thank you…" I whispered and looked down after giving the four bikers a quick look. There was a touch of warm leather on my skin as their leader pushed up my head. I hadn't even realized him standing next to me. His eyes pierced mine and I head the feeling of drowning in them.

"Where is Star?" He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. What did he ask?

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" He was abruptly pulled back from me.

"Michael what…?" I felt a little dumbfounded. The dark haired biker took a half step in front of me.

"I got this Kim. And you also get away from her!" He pushed hard against the naked chest of… Dwayne? But he didn't budge an inch. I had enough.

"Damn it, what's wrong with you? Those four just saved Laddie and me!" I was now standing in front of Michael and looked at him questionably.

"Helped with what? Retrieve your tonsils? God Kim, especially from you I wouldn't have thought…" I didn't think and just slapped him across his face with a loud sound.

"Michael Emerson! If you are done jumping to conclusions and would just listen for one second, I maybe could explain to you that if they hadn't been close I might as well have been raped! You fucking idiot!" I could feel the tension leaving my body and anger and frustration overtook. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Kim I… If… I would have…" My cousin looked at me dumbfounded.

"Please. You would have done nothing. You rather made eyes at her. What if they had hurt the boy? I was scared for my life and you just accuse me, you asshole!" I almost screamed at him.

The bleach blond biker put his arm around my trembling shoulders and Laddie let go of me to climb onto Dwaynes' back.

"That explains at least halfway why our little brother was with you." Less friendly he turned towards the concerned looking girl, that still clung to Michaels arm.

"And you? You were supposed to watch him and not leave him with some stranger the first minute." Star flinched.

I stepped in before the situation could escalate. I really didn't need another drama tonight.

"Maybe we could all just calm down. I offered to take care of Laddie so it is kind of my fault too. I thought I wouldn't see those three idiots again after the incident at the record store. Can we please just go home now?"

"Ahh… That's awkward now. You see, Star asked if we'd like to go over to their place…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. You got to be kidding me.

"Give me the keys and do whatever you want. You're not making decisions for me." I was tired and wound up after all this commotion and just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

"Kim, you cannot walk home alone in the middle of the night." He looked at me shocked.

"I can and I will. Give. Me. The. Keys." I held out my hand expectantly. Before Michael could let them fall into my hand, the biker with the icy blue eyes snatched them from me. He tossed them towards the biker with the dark blond and wavy hair who was wearing a fishnet top. He easily caught the keys with a smug grin on his face.

"You're going nowhere alone, honey. Paul, bring her home and return once she is inside."

"That's not fair, why is he the one to…?" A cold stare made the curly blond one shut up with a growl.

"Well, let's get going then, princess." Winking at me Paul put his hand on my lower back and ushered me forward away from the others.

"But I can visit Kimmy tomorrow, can I?" Laddie exclaimed from behind Dwaynes shoulder. I smiled at him and reassured that surely one of his brothers would take him out to the record store tomorrow. After that I let Paul escort me away.

"Don't even try it. We can talk tomorrow Michael." I snapped when we walked past my cousin.

We walked down the boardwalk to the far end of it, Paul still having his hand on my back and even if he pretended to be relaxed, I couldn't shake the feeling he was paying close attention to our surroundings.

"Your brother will calm down." He muttered. I cast him a sideway glance. He had blue eyes as well but not as piercing as his brothers'.

"Cousin…"

"Sorry?" Apparently I hadn't been loud enough for him to hear.

"Michael isn't my brother. He is my cousin. I'm only living with them because everyone else is dead." I didn't know why I wanted him to know that. A stranger with brown biker boots, dirty white jeans and a fishnet top under a long black leather trench coat.

"I understand.", he replied. We came to a halt next to four motorcycles and he grinned at me upon mounting one of them. Hesitant I climbed up behind him. It had been a while since my last ride on one of those.

"Sugar you need to come a little closer or I lose you at the first pebble we run over." I slipped closer to him until my thighs were flush to his and I had to lean into him in order to keep my balance.

"No need to go shy on me. Just hold on tight, princess."

The engine was roaring to life and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Before starting to drive away he took a hold of my hands and wrapped my arms tighter around himself. I now could feel how soft his skin was under my fingertips through his shirt.

"Here we go." And with that we took off.

I enjoyed every second of the drive. The wind in my hair and the feeling of the speed. A feeling of freedom. I huddled against his back and loved the feeling of his leather coat against my bare skin. I gave him directions every time we came upon a crossing.

After we arrived in front of grandpas' house he helped me dismounting his bike and even escorted me to the front porch.

"You really didn't need to accompany me to the door." I gave him a little smile.

"David would kill me if I didn't. Sleep tight, I'm sure we will meet again soon." He raised his eyebrows ambiguously and slowly strolled back to his motorcycle.

I could hear him take off after I closed the door behind me and waited there for a few seconds until I couldn't hear him anymore.

The house was dark and calm so I tiptoed up to my room, trying not to wake any of the others. I just slumped down on my bed, I could still take a shower in the morning, I thought sleepy.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul pulled her arms tighter around his middle than it would have been necessary, but he liked the feeling of her body moulding into his. The drive over to her place was over much too fast for his liking. He had to fight hard the urge to lean down and taste those delicious lips when dropping her off at the front porch.

Not yet, he thought on his way back to the beach. David had been very clear about him keeping it together with Kim for now.

David had been furious when the surfer had made a move on the girl. On top of that threatening their youngest family member. What a shame he couldn't just snap the neck of the one he had in a headlock just right then and there. He would have deserved it.

'Meet us at the beach. We're having a little surfer snack tonight." Davids' voice was loud in his head and a devious smile appeared on his face.

So those three punks would get what they asked for after all.

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache. I was still lying on my bed the way I dropped down yesterday. I looked at my watch and decided there was still enough time to shower before going to work.

I took a skinny jeans and a black shirt, that left my shoulders bare, out of my dresser and slipped on my boots. I took my hair up into a messy bun, not bothering to blow them dry. Where the hell was my leather jacket? At least it promised to be a warm day, so it didn't matter so much.

"Hey Sam. What are you reading?" My younger cousin was sitting on the kitchen table and reading a comic book while trying to eat his cereals more or less successfully.

"It's about vampires…" I looked at him sceptical.

"Since when are you into horror stories? I thought that was my department."

"I am not. But those to creeps from the comic book store talked me into reading it. They said I would need it to be prepared to survive." Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Ah yes. Prepared… Sure what else would you need it for. Those two realise that this stuff is just ancient folklore?" He gave me a strange look.

"I know that it is bullshit. But those guys seem pretty convinced that it is real. And that vampires are responsible for all those missing persons reports. They say Santa Carla is the place to be for vampires." I had to laugh hard at that.

"Have fun with your comic book. I have to go to work. If you really find vampires in this town I'll buy you a car when you get your driving licence." Still giggling I left the house. I would take the bus into town, aunt Lucy was already gone and Michael was still fast asleep, for which I was thankful. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see him.

My stomach hurt a little when I passed by the carousel on my way down the boardwalk. I pushed aside the images of last night, not wanting to think about that right now. But those piercing blue eyes stayed in my mind as if burned into my retina.

I stood in front of the record and shook my head. I needed this, to keep my mind from wandering off. In a few days it would be nothing more than fading memories of an evening gone bad.

"Morning Kim. Hey, is everything okay?" Tom looked at me concerned and walked around his desk.

"Sure. Everything's just peachy." I could hear it myself that my voice was not far from breaking. I had to keep it together, I couldn't just start crying in front of my boss. I took a hold of one of the boxes with new music cassettes and wanted to put them onto the shelves.

I turned around only to find Tom blocking my way and taking the box from me. He sat it down on his desk and looked at me in earnest.

"You know that you can always talk to me, no matter what?" I tried avoiding his eyes.

"I just want to work." He still blocked my way when I tried walking around him.

"Kim. I am not letting you go out there until you tell me what happened. And don't you give me another 'nothing happened'." He put a hand on my shoulder while the other tilted up my chin so I had to look at him. His light green eyes looked at me questionably.

"I had a little encounter with those three surf punks from yesterday…" I could feel my tears welling up when I was now forced to remember yesterdays' events.

"Fuck." He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Do you want me to take care of those three for you?" he mumbled and laid his head on mine. I brushed away the tears and looked up at him.

"No, thank you. Some boys stepped up and helped me get rid of them. They made it pretty clear that they are in for big trouble if those three dare so much as look at me again. But I appreciate your concern." I gave him a small peck on the cheek and pulled away from him.

"If you change your mind just tell me to take care of it, darling." I smiled at him and took my box out into the selling area.

It seemed time didn't want to pass this morning. I was glad when Janines' shift was finally over. Had I have to listen to her talking for one more second I might now be in for murder.

"How do you do this the whole day? I had my first day with her and am just that close to point a gun in her face and pull the trigger." I looked at Tom with a pained expression on my face. He only grinned at me.

"You get used to it. Most of the time I just nod and don't even listen to her. It's always the same anyways. The new guy that dumped her after a week. How she got wasted yesterday. That she is wasting her potential in here… I can go on like that for another day."

"Please don't. I'm getting a headache." I rolled my eyes playfully. I really appreciated his efforts. He managed to calm me down and distract me. Suddenly he got serious and looked at me with intense eyes.

"Hey, listen Kim. I know I am your boss but I was thinking… You're knew in town and don't really know anybody yet. So if you'd like to you could maybe accompany me to a little party down at the beach after closing up the shop. Only if you want to and don't feel awkward about it." I thought for a moment about what he just proposed.

"Why should it make me feel awkward?"

"Well as I said before I am still your boss and asking you more or less to go out with me… You know what, just forget about it. It was a stupid idea. I just thought you could use the distraction." He scratched the back of his head and leaned against the counter next to me with an embarrassed look on his face. He looked at me when I took his hand.

"It wasn't a bad idea, Tom. I think it's sweet of you to care. So, why not. It could be nice and as you said I hardly know anybody around here." His face lit up instantly and squeezed me hand before rushing of to help a customer.

I smiled a little bit. Maybe this was exactly what I needed. Even if those three punks showed up again, I was sure Tom would keep me save.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventful. When the sun was finally setting I brought the shelf with the magazines back into its rightful order. I just didn't understand those people who pulled out the magazines and shoved them back still open. It made me angry for I had to throw away a lot of those which got ripped in the process. They could at least put them back properly.

"Good evening. I'm on my way." I announced upon hearing the doorbell.

"There is Kimmy!" I heard a familiar childs' voice and started smiling. I walked around the shelf and Laddie came towards me with a big happy smile. I went down to my knees and embraced him.

"Are you here all alone?" I couldn't make out any of his brothers at the door.

"No he is not, princess." The rough voice so close to my ear made me flinch for a second and I almost lost my balance. Two cool hands took a hold of my hip and prevented me from falling backwards.

"Damn it Paul!" I stood back up and lightly slapped his shoulder.

"You can't just sneak up on me like that." He looked straight into my eyes and gave me a mischievous smile.

"And miss out on how looked at me with those beautiful surprised eyes?" I bit down on my lip and could feel the blush creeping up in my face.

"Beautiful…" he whispered, softly grazing his fingertips over my cheek. I was in a daze. Even if I had wanted to I wouldn't have been able to pull away from him.

"Knock it off, Paul. I told you a hundred times that I didn't throw you guys out only because you are my best customers. So would you please keep your hands off of my employee. You could help me instead. I got all of your stuff and could get my hands on the motorcycle parts Dwayne wanted at the workshop." Tom was relaxed when he looked over at us, different from his reaction towards the surfer boys yesterday.

"Sure Tom. I leave the little one with your employee then. I got a few things I need you to pick out or order for David and Marko though." He winked at me and followed Tom into the back. As soon as he turned away I felt like I could move again.

When did I hold my breath? I felt a small hand reaching for mine, bringing me fully back to reality.

"Come on little man. I remember promising you something." I had to chuckle when Laddie ran towards the counter excitedly. I lifted him up and sat him down next to the cash register. This way I could talk to him while keeping an eye on the shop if someone decided to drop in late.

I pulled out an envelope from the top drawer under the counter and held it out to the boy. He took it and looked at me confused.

"Open it and have a look inside." Laddie ripped open the envelope and turned it upside down over the counter. When the contents fell out a smile lit up his whole face. Lying in front of him were four patches which I picked out because I thought they would match the ones on his denim jacket.

"Look Paul!" Laddie exclaimed loudly holding up two patches when his brother returned with a heavy box from the storage room. He put the box down and strolled towards us with predatory elegance.

"What have you there, buddy?" He supported himself next to his brother on the wooden counter looking at the colourful fabric.

"Kimmy gave those to me." He squealed excited.

"Not bad. Seems like Dwayne has to get out his sewing kit. How much do we owe you?" He looked at me while the boy put his newest treasure back into the envelope and hugged it to his chest.

"You owe me nothing. It's a gift to my little friend." I lovingly ruffled through his hair.

"And what do we say?" Paul looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you Kimmy!" He shouted after thinking for a second.

"Don't mention it. Just take good care of them. The big one with the black roses belonged to me. You only get this one because you are something special." The boys' eyes glowed while he nodded his head seriously.

"Not only he is something special, princess." I flinched when Pauls' lips suddenly touched my ear while he breathed those words into it. When did he lean in so far? He leaned back and looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes I didn't know where to put.

"See you soon, sweetheart." He picked up Laddie got his box and left the shop. I looked after him in confusion. What was that all about? He had something predatory about him. Beautiful but absolute deadly.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's it for today." Tom locked up the small safe and came back to me to the front of the shop.

"Tell me, did I leave my jacket here yesterday? I couldn't find it at home." He looked at me and thought hard.

"No, as far as I remember you had it with you when you left yesterday. Wait a second, I'll get one of mine for you." I wanted to call after him that I didn't need one but he had already taken off. A few seconds later he returned with a light brown leather jacket draped over his arm. I shook my head when he held it out to me.

"I'm not cold I just thought my jacket was still here. I will find it somewhere." I had to have put it somewhere.

"As you wish. Then I'll wear it and if you're getting cold there won't be any discussion." I playfully stuck my tongue out to him which made him shake his head with a grin.

"You feel like grabbing some food? It is still a bit early to go down to the beach so we got some time to kill." I didn't need to answer that at the mere thought of food my stomach started rumbling.

"That was definitely a yes. What about Chinese?", he asked laughing. I nodded a bit embarrassed. It wasn't that far from the record store. When I wanted to pay for my fried noodles with chicken Tom caught my hand midway.

"Put that away, I'll take care of it." I looked at him thoughtfully.

"No, it's alright if I pay for myself." The right corner of his mouth twitched up in a playful grin.

"Kim, I asked you out, so I am going to pay. I can always threaten to play the boss card." I looked up at him not sure if I was supposed to laugh at that. I nervously bit my lip.

"Grab a seat. I will join you when our food is ready." He brushed a loose strand of my red hair behind my ear and gave me a friendly smile that didn't allow any further discussion. I gave in and slid into a small booth near the windows.

After a few minutes Tom came to join me, two well filled card boxes in his hands.

"Dig in. Those are the best noodles, you don't want to eat them anywhere else after tasting them." For some we just sat opposite of each other and quietly eating. He was right, those noodles were great.

"How is it that you're living with your aunt?", he asked at some point. I bought some time to answer by chewing more excessively than necessary on a piece of chicken. He let his head drop an inch and looked at me.

"Because there is no one else. Can we please not talk about this?" He continued looking at me for a bit longer before letting it drop.

"Sure. But if you ever feel talking about it just know I am here for you." I nodded and rather occupied myself with more noodles.

After finishing up we made our way over to a nearby staircase down to the beach.

"Let's just go down hear. It is still a bit of a walk but it's nicer down on the sand." I had to agree. The beach was one of the things that had me about Santa Carla at first sight.

I stopped on the last step to pull off my boots and socks. Taking them in one hand I let out a small sigh when my toes first touched the still warm sand and I let my head fall back with closed eyes.

"Unparalleled." I breathed. There was hardly a feeling more beautiful in the world, at least to me. When I opened my eyes I noticed Tom leaning against the railing with crossed arms and watching me. I felt the heat in my cheeks and looked at the ground.

"You love the sea and the beach, don't you?" Tom asked softly and slowly came to my side. I smiled.

"Yes. It is freedom and raw untamed power and at the same time constant. And that is something that always soothes me." A bit dreamlike I looked up at the man accompanying me.

"I never looked at it that way. I like it. Come on, we're almost there." I followed suit barefooted through the sand. My right hand holding on to my shoes and the other stuffed in my pocket. Tom was walking silently by my side.

Hesitant he put his right arm around me, so that his hand was hanging on my side facing away from him, giving me the opportunity to pull away from him anytime. If it had been someone else doing this I might have not let this happen but now it didn't bother me much. I felt comfortable in his presence even if the tiny voice in my head kept asking if I was even realizing that he was technically my boss.

I pushed the thought aside. Some hundred feet away I could make out a huge bonfire and the wind carried music over to us. I asked Tom to wait a second so I could slip my socks and shoes back on, while holding on to him for support.

"Hey Tom! You actually made it." A tall blond guy with a much too wide shirt came running our way. He greeted Tom with a firm handshake and then held his hand out to me after giving me a quick once over.

"Hey there. Name's Tom."

"Kim." I took his hand and noticed how on edge he seemed.

"Catch you later? You know how it works. Drinks are in the cooling boxes and I need to head off and take care of something." With that he sped off again. Tom gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, he is always like that. Let's get something to drink." He guided me over the sand. He pulled two bottles of beer from one of the cooling boxes, opened them up and held one out to me.

The emptier the bottle was getting the more I loosened up. Tom introduced me to a couple of people and I quickly started talking to some of them.

Someone started passing around a bottle of rum and I took a swig. Of course I chocked on it and with a laugh Tom took the bottle from me.

"Maybe you should do that later. There is still some beer.", he recommended and took a swig himself.

"This stuff tastes much better." Feeling brave I took back the booze and he watched with fascination as I guided the neck of the bottle to my lips again. This time I didn't choke.

With a smug grin I passed the bottle to a girl whose name I didn't remember. Somebody pumped up the musics' volume and the first people started dancing over the sand.

I couldn't help myself but get swept away. Alcohol and music soon encouraged me to let loose. I swayed and turned in tune to the rock music playing and cheerfully singing along.

I felt an arm snaking around my waist and adapted to the new rhythm in movement.

"You know how hot you look moving like that, darling?" Toms' breath was warm on my cooling skin. I giggled and took the beer from his hand. I emptied the remaining fluid while leaning my head back against his shoulder. Reluctant he let go of me when one of the girls I had met motioned for me to join her.

"I'll get new drinks.", he whispered into my ear before letting go and taking the empty bottle from me. With a smile I danced over to the girl and upon reaching her we both burst out in laughter.

"He can latch onto me like that every damn time, girl. What a shame that he only opens up so much when he is drunk." She waggled her eyebrows which had me laughing even more. We danced together for a while drawing the attention of a couple of boys. That left us totally untouched for we were just having fun.

After a while she got pulled away by a tanned surfer and I continued dancing on my own. I was starting to wonder where Tom had left to.

A large hand that was moving up my spine while I was gently pulled back against his tall frame had me purring. He gently grazed my neck und carefully pulled out the tie that held together my bun and let my hair flow down in soft waves.

"Mmmmmh… That is so much better, princess.", he muttered with his lips against my neck and gently bit into my pierced earlobe.

I realized that this was not Tom.


End file.
